Brothers
by Cilanlovergirl20
Summary: "You promised we'd be together... forever... but then you leave me... mom and dad were already gone... now so are you two... why! IT WASN'T TIME FOR YOU TO GO! I'M ALL ALONE NOW!" Cilan sobbed, as he let out a mournful howl. Ash will be in this story later. rated T for character deaths
1. Prolouge and Yule Tide Gluttony

_Brothers... they're there for you through thick and thin... they love you and if you're triplets, you're like birds of a feather... this is the story of one unique brother and the day that his life was changed in a instant, after a horrible accident left him an orphan... only a few days before Christmas..._

_It was busy as usual at the Striaton Resturant; the oldest triplet, Cress was taking orders. The middle triplet, Chili was cooking the food and feeding the youngest triplet, Cilan, whom was a baby fox. He sometimes randomly switches between his fox and human forms. His brothers keep him hidden most of the time, though he does escape from the kitchen, the costomers don't pay him no mind and just think the bros. got a dog. This where his story begins... as its the closing hours..._

Chili: *locking the doors* So its back to decorating the tree!

Cress: Indeed! *notices Cilan nomming on the stringed popcorn* ^^;

Cilan: Maybe I'll get to Santa this time! *hangs up a glass orniment*

Chili: *ties a bow on a branch* Cilan... theres no-

Cress: Chili! *makes a motion for him to stop*

Chili: But...

Cress: No...

Chili: *glares*

Cilan: *runs and hides in a box and plugs his ears*

Chili: *notices and sighs* Cress... hes the same age as us. He needs to know that Santa doesn't exsist.

Cress: You'll only hurt him if you tell him that. Plus, you're forgeting that hes still a puppy.

Chili: Hes gonna have to grow up sooner or later...

Cress: *sighs* By the way, when we're done, can you move the heater away from the tree?

Chili: Sure thing. *looks around* Wonder where Cilan went?

Cress: Hes not in the box?

Chili: Nope. Hmm... Cilan? Come out!

Cress: Cilan?!

*soon they hear whimpering from the kitchen...*

Cress: Maybe something hit his head...

Chili: Lets go see...

*so they go in to find Cilan lying on the floor in pain with cake frosting around his mouth...*

Cress: *in shock* Cilan, you didn't!

Chili: *cheaks the opened cake box only to find nothing but crumbs* He did...

Cress: He ate the whole thing... that was a bad idea to leave it on the counter top...

Chili: Not really, we just didn't know he was gonna get a hold of it...

Cress: We'll put in a order for another one tomorrow. Right now we need to get Cilan to bed and take care of him...

Chili: *moves the small heater away from the tree and against the wall out of the way* Right

*so the two brothers gently move their little fox to his bed, so he could rest...*

Chili: *comes in with some chewable tablets* Here, thake these...

Cilan: *turns away*

Chili: Please?

Cilan: *shakes his head*

Cress: *giving him a belly rub* Hes been throwing up... so I don't think this is helping matters much...

Chili: Have you tried pressing down? Maybe the cake is just sitting there like a brick and just needs to be moved about...

Cress: Tried it...

Chili: And?

Cress: He spewed on me...

Chili: That explains why your vest is missing.

Cress: I hope this cake isn't killing him...

Chili: It wasn't chocolate.

Cress: But hes been too quiet!

Chili: *flinches*

Cress: S-sorry... I'm just worried about him...

Chili: He'll be ok... he's just in a lot of pain and wants to save what little strength he has...

Cress: Ok...

Chili: We'll stay with him tonight, just in case he may need something.

Cress: Alright

*so Cress and Chili put on their pjs and got their blankets and pillows and stayed with Cilan for the night...*

Cress: *looks over at him* Looks like hes finally sleeping it off...

Chili: Thats good... lets hope hes better by morning...

Cress: Yeah... *yawns* night...

Chili: Night... *claps twice*

*the lights turn off...*

*very late... like after 12 midinght...*

Cilan: *wakes up and looks around and notices his bros. fast asleep on the floor* ? C-Chili? Cress?

Chili: *mutters* Yeah baby... keep those donuts coming...

Cress: *mutters* Panpour... use Water Gun...

Cilan: *climbs outta bed and lies in between the two, then gives them both a lick on their cheek* Th-thank you... (A/N: thats his version of a kiss since hes in his fox puppy form!)


	2. When Brothers Fight

*the next morning...*

Cilan: *wakes up and streches out*

Chili: Looks like someone is finally up~

Cress: That he is...

Cilan: How long have you both been in here?

Cress: Since last night. You gave me quite a scare last night.

Cilan: Sorry, but the cake looked and tasted sooooo good-

Chili: *cuts him off* So good you ate yourself sick... ^^;

Cilan: *laughs nervously*

Cress: Well, come on breakfest is ready.

Cilan: Yayz! *zooms downstairs*

Chili: ^^;

*in the ketchen, the bros were discussing the plan for the day. See, it was time once again for their annual holiday feast and they wanted everything to go right... unlike the last couple of years... when the food was burnt and a certain fox got his tail fur in the punch for playing around...*

Cress: Ok... so the roast is in the oven... the cake is on its way... and... *feels Cilan pawing his leg* What is it?

Cilan: *has his leash*

Cress: Not now, Cilan. I'm still preparing this to-do list. Maybe later.

Chili: Actually, we can take him for a walk, since we need to pick up our tuxes for tonight.

Cress: Alright. Well, lets get ready to leave then.

*out at the marketplace...*

Chili: Its really weird that out of the three of us, Cilan inharits Dad's DNA, if you know what I mean.

Cress: I know what you're saying, but at least while in his Kitsune form, no one reconizes him, and think that we adopted an oddly colored fox for a pet.

Chili: The people here in Striaton City aren't too bright... but is a good cover for him.

Cress: hmm... *looks at the list* while we're here, we need more food like corn (A/N: see what I did there? F3) , cranberry sauce, cornbread mix, muffins, ect.

Chili: So, we got a lot to get, basicly.

Cress: Eeyup.

Chili: Better get started then.

*later...*

Cilan: *shifts back to his norm self and hides the leash* Arceus, I hate it when that happens...

Cress: I know...

Cilan: Wish Dad was still alive so he could tell me why this happens, and at random times too!

Chili: Well, this is just a hunch, but maybe its your DNA.

Cilan: What about it?

Chili: Our mom was a human and Dad a Kitsune, maybe the DNA codes from both of them are having a hard time deciding on what the structure should be, and that could also lead to why you shift so randomly.

Cress: *jaw drops*

Cilan: O_O

*meanwhile in the Hall of Origin (Pokemon version of heaven)*

Daniel: *in shock* HOW I THE WORLD DID HE FIGURE THAT OUT?!

Samantha: You got me, dear...

Daniel: And that came from our firey tempered donut loving son...

*back at the marketplace...*

Cilan: How did you figure that out?!

Chili: Like I said, just a hunch. *hops away elsewhere*

Cilan: *turns to Cress* Do you think he was spot on with that hunch?

Cress: It would surprise me greatly if he was...

*later at the resturant...*

Cilan: *frowns*

Cress: What?

Cilan: This tux is very uncomfortable... why can't I wear my normal attire?

Cress: We're the hosts, so we have to look presentable.

Cilan: Screw this, I'm going to change! *goes to his room*

Cress: *sighs* Better see what Chili is doing. *goes to the kitchen*

Chili: *notices* Hey Cress, everything is ready to be brought out!

Cress: Good, good! This shall be a holiday feast to remember!

Chili: Wheres Cilan? Don't tell me he shifted again...

Cress: No... he didn't like the tux, so he went to change.

Chili: *sighs* Well, lets get the food out, I'm quite sure the guests are hungry.

*just then some girls squeal happily*

Chili: Wonder whats going on?

Cress: Dunno...

*they go out and see Cilan in his kitsune form nuzzling some girls*

Girl #1: Awwwww! Hes so cute!

Girl #2: *turns and sees Cress and Chili* Why didn't you tell us you had a pet dog?

Chili: Urm... he was a surprise?

Cress: *faking being happy* Surprise! *he then gives Cilan an icy cold death glare*

Cilan: *whimpers and sulks to the kitchen*

Cress: *follows*

Chili: How about some music? *turns up the music to drown out Cress' scolding*

Cress: HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME OUT WHEN YOU'RE IN YOUR KITSUNE FORM?!

Cilan: *in a low voice* Its not like anyone noticed me...

Cress: I DON'T CARE! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHAT HAPPENED WITH DAD?!

Cilan: ...

Cress: WELL?!

Cilan: *punches him hard* SHUT UP! JUST JUST SHUT UP! I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! I'M TIRED OF YOU TRYING TO RUN MY LIFE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I HATE YOU! *runs out of the resturant crying*

Cress: *just sits there in shock* ...

Chili: *notices Cilan run out* Thats never a good sign... be right back with the food everyone! *dashes to the kitchen* What happened?!

Cress: I snapped on Cilan and he snapped back saying he hates me...

Chili: Oh... want me to get the cheesecake?

Cress: *nods*

Chili: *gives him several cheesecakes* I'll go serve the guests...

Cress: *nods quietly as he eats*

Chili: *takes the food out; mentally*_ I hope Cilan is ok..._

*meanwhile at the bakery...*

Cilan: *sniffling while eating pasteries*

Baker: *notices and sets out another plate* Rough night? This is like your third plate...

Cilan: I don't want to talk about it...

Baker: Ok, but I just want you to slow down before you get a stomachache...

Cilan: Then so be it... at least it'll dull the other pain I'm feeling...

Baker: What Pain?

Cilan: The pain in my heart...

Baker: Oh... I see...

Cilan: *gets a to-go box and puts the rest of the pasteries in it* How much do I owe you?

Baker: 20 Pokedollars please.

Cilan: *gives him the money and leaves*

Baker: Poor kid... hope he'll be alright...

*back at the resturant, things were wrapping up with the feast...*

Chili: Thanks for coming and have a nice night!

*the last person leaves*

Chili: *sigh* Closing time... *goes to lock up when Cilan walks in* Oh hey, Cilan... you feel any better...?

Cilan: No... *goes to his room and slams the door hard*

Chili: *locks the door* This is gonna be a loooong hoilday... *retires to his room for the night*

Cress: *comes out of the kitchen after putting the food up* What have I done... I could try talking to him... but I don't want to anger him to the point he attacks me... ohhh... this is so depressing... *goes to his room, sobbing quietly*


	3. Death of Brothers and Survival 101

*much later that night, Chili awoken to the smell of smoke and was very worried...*

Chili: Where is it coming from?! *goes downstairs to see the tree on fire* OH SNAP! *runs to get Cress* Cress, wake up the gym is on fire!

Cress: *bolts awake* What?! Didn't you move the heater?!

Chili: I must've forgot... concidering the events of earlier...

Cress: I'll get Panpour to put it out, you call 9-1-1!

Chili: *goes to the phone and dails the number* Hello 9-1-1?! Its an emergancy!

Operater: Please hold... *elevator music plays*

Chili: Oh for the love of -! *hangs up and notices the flames getting bigger and sound of crashing* Cress...! *goes back down to find him under a pile of rubble, out cold* Cress, c'mon... wake up...

Cress: Chili... we can't get out...

Chili: *grimly* Oh no...

Cress: We need to go to Cilan's room... *coughs* and protect him...

Chili: *carries him to his bro's room and locks the door* We won't survive much longer... the smoke is already making its way into his room as well...

Cress: We can at least save his belongings with what little power we have... and our Pokemon...

Chili: *nods* At least they won't die...

*so the two older brothers used their power to put a sheild over all of Cilan's things so they won't be destroyed and also added their Pokemon to the fry...*

Chili: *coughing* Th-that should do it...

Cress: *weakly pulls the blanket off of his bed and covers himself, Chili, and Cilan with it* I'm sorry, Cilan... I didn't mean to yell or snap at you... its just that I didn't want you to get killed... last I heard, there were kitsune hunters in Striaton... I just didn't want you to be a target... please understand... *pets him*

Chili: We don't have much time... *collapes*

Cress: Chili!

Chili: *coughing hard* i just need to rest a bit... *closes his eyes*

Cress: *understands whats happening* It'll be morning soon... lets hope hes better by then... *lies down and falls asleep*

_They both never did wake back up..._

*soon enough the firefighters came and put out the fire and found the triplets still inside... so they called for an ambulance to come and take them to the hospital...*

*a few hours later...*

Cilan: *wakes up* Ohhhh... my head... I need to focus... *looks around* Why am I in a hospital room? And wheres Cress and Chili?

Doctor: *walks in* Ahh, Cilan good to see you up! How are you feeling?

Cilan: ...Dizzy... where are my brothers...?

Doctor: *suddenly looks grim* Well, they're here...

Cilan: Really?

Doctor: Yes, but...

Cilan: But what?

Doctor: ...They didn't make it...

Cilan: *lets that sink in for a minute* ...No...

Doctor: I'm sorry...

Cilan: NO! YOU'RE LYING! THEY CAN'T BE GONE! THEY JUST CAN'T! *bolts off to their room*

Doctor: Wait, come back!

Cilan: *finds the room and sees his bros lying motionless on their beds* Cress! Chili! *goes and nuzzles them* C'mon, wake up... prove to them you're not dead and are just asleep... please?

*they don't respond*

Cilan: *gets a donut off a nearby tray and holds it over Chili's nose* Chili... I know you can't resist a yummy donut... *puts it near his mouth* Please eat it...

*he doesn't budge...*

Cilan: *goes over to Cress and nudges him* Wanna go for a walk with me, huh? *puts his leash in his hand to which it promtly falls, causing him to back away finally relizing the truth* No... nonononono... *sobbing*

*soon he just breaks down, heartbroken...*

Cilan: WHY?! WHY DID THIS HAPPEN?! YOU BOTH PROMISED WE'D BE TOGTHER FOREVER! FIRST MOM AND DAD, NOW YOU TWO! WHY?!

*the doctors come in and take Cilan back to his room, where cried and cried until he was asleep...*

Time skip: 2 days later...

Nurse: I'm worried...

Doctor: Hes still not eating?

Nurse: No...

Doctor: This isn't good... if he doesn't eat he might die from starvation...

Nurse: What if we force fed him?

Doctor: No good, he might throw whatever we feed him back up...

Nurse: What to do...

*meanwhile, Cilan had gotton a slightly bit thinner from not eating at all, his eyes were dull and lifeless, and he wouldn't say one word...*

Cilan: ... *mentally* _I didn't even get to tell Cress sorry..._

Pansage: *pops outta his pokeball* Cilan? You ok?

Cilan: ...

*then Pansear and Panpour came out as well*

Pansear: He doesn't look so good...

Panpour: What did you expect? Cress and Chili are dead... its taken quite a toll on him...

Pansear: *noms on a donut* What should we do?

Pansage: Try to get him to eat something...

Cilan: *sudden arrogent tone* Don't waste your time... just get out... and leave me alone...

Panpour: How did he even hear us?!

Pansage: His acute hearing, remember?

Panpour: Oh right...

Pansear: *gets an idea* Hey I got it!

Pansage: Got what?

Pansear: An idea! Lets go to the kitchen!

*in the kitchen...*

Pansear: *eyeing the donuts*

Pansage: *falls over anime style* REALLY PANSEAR?!

Pansear: Well, I'm hungry, plus Cilan loves pasteries. He eats them when hes in a bad mood, so why not force feed him some?

Panpour: Thats a good idea!

Pansage: Yeah its great and all but how are we gonna get him to eat them and plus won't he get a upset stomach if he eats too many?

Pansear: Easy, let the smell of them make him want to eat them, and you and I can feed them to him, and Panpour can let us know when he thinks hes full.

Pansage: Alright, lets get to work!

*so the monkeys loaded a cart with a crap ton of sweet goods and made their way back carefully to Cilan's room to find him up and looking misarble...*

Cilan: *notices* I told you I wasn't hun... *sniffs*

Pansear: We snuck them for you, hungry?

Cilan: *nods*

Pansage: *pops one in his mouth* Then eat up!

*so they fed him until the sweets were gone...*

Panpour: *pokes his stomach* I think we fed him too many...

Pansear: Why? Is he sick?

Panpour: No... he just feels pregant with pups...

Cilan: *burps*

Pansage: Well, hes full, or should I say stuffed, so our job is done for now.

Cilan: *lies back down* I can't stay here... theres gotta be somewhere I can stay... out there...

Pansear: But Cilan, you're still a kit, plus its to dangerous...

Panpour: Hes right... you haven't had any proper training to hunt or to defend yourself.

Cilan: If I stay here, the doctors and nurses will see me for what I truely look like... before Cress fell asleep I barely heard him say that there are kitsune hunters in Striaton... I have to go...

Pansage: Then we'll go with you!

Cilan: Thanks guys... *enters a trance-like state*

Pansear: Whats wrong?

Pansage: Hes in a trance... odd...

?: Cilan... its time to go... and fulfill your destiny...

*an invisble force opens a nearby window...*

Cilan: *walks over to it and climbs out; shifting into his kitsune form* ...

Pansage: *grabs his back pack w/ everything in it* C'mon, we gotta follow him!

*the other two monkeys follow...*

*after a while, they arrive at a cabin and the door is opened a jar... and they go in only to find Cilan's not there...*

Panpour: Thats strange...

Pansear: Yeah... where did he go...?

*soon it starts to thunder and rain outside...*

Pansage: Good thing we have a roof over our heads...

Pansear: *lights up the fire place* Guess we wait for Cilan...

Pansage: Indeed...

*later... while the monkeys were playing a card game... a strange furry animal came in carring a dead bird in its maw... causing the monkeys to scream in horror...*

Pansear: What the hell is that thing?!

Pansage: I dunno... hey! Who are you?! *readies a Vine Whip*

*when the lightening flashes, briefly its revealed that the creature is a humanoid fox w/ green fur...

Pansage: *looks on in shock* It can't be...

Panpour: What is it?

Pansage: The monster... its- *is pinned to the floor* Owch...

Pansear: Pansage! *glares at the monster* Hey! You leave him alone! *is about to attack*

Pansage: Pansear, don't attack! Its Cilan!

Pansear: *halts his attack* Whatchu talkin' 'bout, Pansage?

Pansage: Its him... when it was lightening, I saw that it was him...

Panpour: But hes so wild now...

Pansage: Maybe I can get through to him... *looks at him* Cilan, please don't do this... its me... your best friend, Pansage... try to remember...

Cilan: *growls softly, but the memories soon come flooding in and he gets off* Pansage...? I'm so sorry... I duno what came over me...

Pansage: Its ok, but do you remember anything before this?

Cilan: *changes back to normal due to tiredness* I remember saying I needed to get away from the hospital cause of what I am, but after that my mind is blank... *sneezes*

Pansear: You ok?

Cilan: No... I feel warm and dizzy...

Panpour: *checks his temp* You have a fever... must be from the rain storm...

Pansage: *gets a blanket out of his bag and covers him with it* Just rest, we'll fix you some soup...

Cilan: Thanks... *drifts off to sleep*

*meanwhile two anglic figures were in the cabin watching...*

?: Cress, I said he wasn't ready yet!

Cress: Sorry, but I thought he was, just didn't expect him to go wild...

Chili: Maybe he should just stick to berries and fish for the diet...

Cress: Well, for now, we should watch over him since hes not feeling well...

Chili: Good Idea.

*soon they fade...*

Pansear: *feels a slight chill* You guys feel that?

Panpour: Yeah... that was weird...

Pansage: I felt something but dunno what it was... but it looks like were gonna be out here for a while...

Panpour: Indeed...


End file.
